creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Breath: Episode 8
A green mare with a brown mane was tied up to a table... Good thing mares aren't so bad as stallions, like this one, except that they sure can annoy you! It was going to be another day at the office, same crap, but that mare... There was something different on her... That made me want to do more than just steal her Cutie Mark... Fluttershy wasn't home that day, so it was just me and her... "W-what the? W-where am I? Why I'm tied up to this table?' "That's what they all say..." "W-who are you?" "Take a guess, remember the twenty-five disappearances from last month?" She gasped... "Yeah, that would be my same reaction..." "P-please, d-don't kill me!" She begged, man, I just love when they beg, and even more when they are in tears... "Begging won't help, and you know that..." "Please, for the love of Celestia! I will do anything you want! I won't tell anypony! PLEASE!!" "Quit crying already, you don't even know what I'm going to do!" She calmed down for a few seconds, I broke the silence... "Wait, did you say...Anything?" "ANYTHING!!" "Ow! There's no need to shout!" I analyzed the victim, her back was to the table... "Fine, then..." After that I knocked her out with an elbow blown to the forehead... A few minutes passed, I flipped her, now her back was to the air and I had a rope holding her tail up... I got up on the table and I was waiting for her to wake up... After long three minutes, she woke up... Hi there, again... What are you-'' ''Sssh...Quiet rape victims die quickly... At that point...I already had lost my mind in lust completely, all I was thinking about was to destroy that ass... (Author's note: If you are a rape victim or is easily offended by this, I recommend stop reading right here, right now! I AM NOT kidding...) R-rape victims?! SSSssh... I said in her ear... She gasped as she felt the tip of my large cock enter her small anus... And without a warning, I thrusted... I felt my ear ringing as her scream echoed in the room, but I didn't care... I went back and forwards, I saw her blood coming out of her anus and dripping on the table... From my point of view, she wasn't enjoying it, since she was screaming like she was on fire, but with me, it was completely different... I felt sweat running down my face and my breath becoming more and more intense, until... YEAAARGH!! Climax came... (Author's note: I felt strange writing this, I wasn't aroused, instead, creeped out by my own character?) I fell on her back...Tired, and almost at the verge of sleeping... My head fell at the right side of hers, she was crying...She looked scared... I was happy... You weren't quiet...You aren't going to die quick... My sanity...It simply didn't exist anymore... "N-no..." "Exactly, no quick death for you..." I made my way to the tool table and grabbed a hacksaw... And I started sawing her in half... Screams and more screams, more cries, more begs, but not for life, instead... "PLEEEEASE!! JUST KILL ME, ALREADY!! PLEEE-HE-HEEEASE..." I felt the saw touching spine, I quickly went to the tool table and grabbed a sledgehammer, and with one swing... "CRACK!" The spine broke, she screamed, I smiled... Her head soon hit the table...And she died... And I smiled... What a beautiful death... I...Smiled... Created by: Maestro Rockamorow Scalleta de Auditore, the psychopath Category:MLP